1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a connector for a vehicle seat, and more specifically to a connector for a vehicle seat that is used to connect two connected members to each other in such a manner that one of the connected member is pivotable with respect to the other connected member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a vehicle seat in which a seatback is connected with a seat cushion via a reclining mechanism and the reclining angle of the seatback is adjustable. Examples of the structure of such a reclining mechanism include a structure in which a disc ratchet, which is connected integrally with a frame of a seatback, and a disc guide, which is connected integrally with a frame of a seat cushion, are coaxially fitted together in such a manner that the disc ratchet and the disc guide support each other and may rotate relative to each other.
More specifically, an annular wall is formed at the outer peripheral portion of the ratchet and an annular wall is formed at the outer peripheral portion of the guide. The annular walls are formed in such a manner that, when the inner disc faces of the ratchet and the guide face each other, the annular wall of the ratchet extends toward the guide and the annular wall of the guide extends toward the ratchet. One of the annular walls is placed on the outer periphery of the other annular wall, and these annular walls are fitted together. As a result, the ratchet and the guide are fitted together in such a manner that the ratchet and the guide support each other and may rotate relative to each other. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-204896 (JP-A-2006-204896) describes a structure of a reclining mechanism of the above-described type where an annular wall of a guide, which is to be fitted onto an annular wall of a ratchet, is omitted. With this structure, the reclining mechanism is downsized as a whole.
According to JP-A-2006-204896, in place of an annular wall of the guide, which is omitted, a thin cylindrical retaining ring is used. The retaining ring is a functional component that prevents the ratchet and the guide from being disconnected from each other in the axial direction and that is fitted so as to straddle the outer peripheral portions of the ratchet and the guide. The retaining ring rotatably supports the ratchet and the guide from the outer peripheral side.
However, in the technology described in JP-A-2006-204896, the retaining ring is formed of a relatively thin cylindrical member. Therefore, if a load that is sufficient to cause the ratchet and the guide to be non-coaxial is applied to the reclining mechanism, the retaining ring is easily bent.